A Letter for You
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Kau menemani makan hari ini, itu kau dan bukan dia . Ichiruki multichap fic. A rikues from Mico and Micon. RnR?
1. Pertemuan pertama

A Letter for You by Mss Dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, AU, IchiRuki, RenTatsu,dan mungkin pair lain

A fic for Mico and Micon, ini request-an kalian

Gomen kalo gak terlalu sesuai permintaan

A new story begin—please enjoy it

.

.

Apa kabarmu?

Apakah kau baik-baik saja?

Aku harap begitu, karena disini aku merindukanmu.

Sangat merindukanmu.

.

.

Mata violetnya memperhatikan setiap not yang tertulis di atas kertas putih mencoba memainkan setiap nada dengan biolanya, memainkan nada-nadanya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Lengan kanannya bergerak ke atas dan kebawah menghasilkan harmoni yang indah disetiap gesekan.

"Masih memainkan lagu ini Rukia?"

Rukia Kuchiki menoleh dan menghentikan permainan biolanya. "Hanya sedikit."

Hinamori Momo tersenyum dan mengambil selembar partitur yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Kau masih merindukannya."

Senyum yang dipaksakan terlukis dibibir Rukia, seolah menahan rasa sakit yang telah lama terpendam di dalam hatinya. "Bagaimanapun dia sudah tidak ada Momo, aku tidak bisa mengharapakannya."

Momo meletakkan partitur itu kembali ke tempatnya, tangannya meraih jemari Rukia dan menatap mata violet dihadapannya. "Tetaplah tersenyum. Bagaimanapun kau membutuhkan itu untuk kembali ke Jepang."

Rukia mengangguk dan kembali mengukir senyum, berusaha untuk terlihat ceria dihadapan sahabatnya. "Baiklah Momo. Arigatou."

.

.

Jemari tangan Ichigo bermain lincah diatas tuts piano, menghasilkan alunan nada yang selalu membuat semua orang berdecak kagum mendengar permainannya. Tapi kali ini tak ada tepuk tangan ataupun riuh pujian dari para pendengar permainannya, suasana di aula begitu sepi dan membuatnya semakin leluasa memainkan tuts piano.

"Masih memainkannya?"

Ichigo menoleh dan melihat Renji telah berdiri di depan pintu aula bersandar pada pintunya. Lalu melangkah menuju piano yang terletak diatas panggung tempat Ichigo berdiri.

"Sedikit, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Renji meninju bahu Ichigo. "Mencari seorang artis yang sepertinya kembali ke dunia musik. Kau tahu waktu kita sempit Ichigo jangan buat aku mencarimu terus menerus," tangan Renji menunjuk arloji yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Ya… Ya aku tahu, baiklah kita pergi sekarang. Tuan babon," Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, menyerah akan keluhan Renji, dan berjalan menuruni panggung.

"Hei Ichigo! Beruntung kau memiliki teman sepertiku, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

Ichigo tetap melangkah tanpa memperdulikan omelan Renji, bahkan membiarkan pria itu terus mengeluhkan segala hal tentang dirinya. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan berhenti di depan pintu aula menunggu Renji menyusulnya.

"Berhentilah mengomel babon, aku rasa kau tidak ingin dimarahi manajer juga kan?"

Wajah Renji terlihat menahan emosi, lalu keluar dari aula sambil melanjutkan omelannya. Sedangkan Ichigo melihat piano ditengah aula itu untuk terakhir kali, dan menutup pintunya perlahan meninggalkan piano dan nada indah yang sempat ia hasilkan beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Menyenangkan, terimakasih kau mau menjemputku," Rukia tersenyum pada wanita berambut pirang dengan tinggi badan yang jauh melebihi dirinya.

Wanita itu menjemput Rukia di bandara dan bertugas sebagai pendampingnya selama ia berada di Jepang. Tadi dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Matsumoto Rangiku, Rukia masih bingung harus memanggilnya apa.

"Ah—Rangiku san, apakah kita bisa ke hotel sekarang? Aku sangat lelah."

Rangiku mengangguk dan mengapit lengan Rukia. "Baiklah, aku rasa kau memang harus istirahat hari ini, besok adalah hari yang melelahkan untuk memulai syuting video musikmu,"

Rukia hanya menurut saja ketika Rangiku membawanya masuk ke sebuah taksi yang telah terparkir manis di depan deretan taksi lain.

Setelah berada didalamnya Rangiku memulai pembicaraan kembali. "Aku dengar kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk sementara waktu, apa yang membuatmu kembali?"

Wajah Rukia terangkat menatap Rangiku yang berada di sampingnya. "Hanya ingin kembali ke kampung halaman, bagaimanapun aku merindukan negara ini," Rukia melempar senyum ramahnya dan kembali berkutat pada handphone ditangannya, mengirim sms pada Momo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku rasa kau juga harus menetap lama disini iya kan?"

"Mungkin, akan aku usahakan."

"Ah—kau akan menyesal jika tidak tinggal lama disini, apalagi setelah video musikmu keluar."

Rukia hanya menjawab dengan tawa ringan. "Ya—mungkin aku bisa tinggal agak lama."

"Dan kurasa kau sangat beruntung Kuchiki san."

Rukia tidak menjawab, hanya mengerutkan dahi seolah bertanya apa maksud dari pernyataan Rangiku.

"Kau akan dipasangkan dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, artis yang sedang naik daun."

"Baguslah aku rasa Urahara sama memang memiliki selera yang bagus sebagai produser video musik."

Rukia memindahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, pemandangan Jepang yang cukup lama ia tinggalkan kembali ia datangi. Sebenarnya kedatangan dirinya ke Jepang bukan hanya untuk membuat video musik tapi melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Kuchiki san."

"Ada apa?"

Rangiku menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi penumpang, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman baginya. "Kenapa kau pindah ke luar negeri, ah— bukannya aku percaya gossip, lagipula aku yakin kau tidak melakukan hal yang digosipkan. Mana mungkin kan?"

"Ah, itu? Masalah aku keluar negeri karena hamil? Bagaimana kalian bisa percaya. Apakah aku tampak seperti seorang ibu sekarang?" Rukia tertawa lepas berusah membuat Rangiku ikut tertawa, mengalihkan semua pertanyaan pendampingnya dan melupakan alasan-alasan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya melepas tangis di dalam taksi.

.

.

Pria berambut merah itu menyusuri taman yang akan menjadi tempat Ichigo akan melakukan adegan di video musik. Keinginannya untuk menyusuri taman itu pun tak lain karena perbuatan isengnya disaat tidak ada kerjaan. Ia selalu ingin tahu bagaimana tempat syuting Ichigo ataupun tempat syutingnya, hanya sekedar untuk melepas penat.

"Hei! Tunggu."

Renji menoleh ketika seorang anak kecil memanggil temannya yang telah berlari meninggalkan bangunan pasir yang telah berdiri kokoh. Renji hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tingkah kedua anak itu dan menghampiri sebuah bangunan pasir.

Mata Renji memperhatikan tiap detail di bangunan itu, sebenarnya hanya karya amatiran—tepatnya karya anak kecil— yang masih memiliki cacat disana sini, walaupun tidak terlalu ahli dalam membuat bangunan pasir tapi untuk mengomentari sesuatu dia jagonya.

Entah kenapa senyum kecil kembali terlintas di wajah Renji tangannya memainkan sekop pasir yang masih tergeletak disana. Hingga sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya.

"Hei! Kau mau merusak istana pasir itu?"

Renji mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek berdiri di depannya, dengan seorang anak kecil—yang diyakini Renji anak kecil yang berlari tadi— berdiri ketakutan dibelakang wanita itu.

"Tidak, untuk apa? Ini hanya mainan anak kecil."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membuat anak ini takut?"

Renji mengerutkan dahi, sementara itu sebelah alisnya terangkat sebagian, seolah-olah menanyakan apa maksud kata membuat-anak-ini-takut.

"Tato mu, dan rambut merahmu. Kau benar-benar membuatnya takut."

Renji membuka mulutnya hendak membela diri tapi wanita berambut pendek itu telah mendahuluinya.

"Sebaiknya kau main di tempat lain tuan, karena aku rasa kau telah membuat anak-anak kecil tidak berani melanjutkan istana pasir mereka."

"Apa maksudmu? Lagipula aku kira dia sudah pergi, dia berlari dengan temannya kan? Jadi aku kira istana pasir ini juga sudah ditinggalkan," kata-kata serta tudingan Renji terhadap anak kecil yang berdiri di belakang wanita itu membuat anak itu menangis, membuat Renji semakin panik sekaligus salah tingkah.

"A— maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu, lagipula—"

Tangan Renji yang berusaha menggapai anak itu ditepis oleh si wanita galak. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi, ternyata kau juga tega membuat seorang anak menangis," ucapnya dengan nada membentak.

"Baiklah Lulu, kau akan kuantar pulang, berhentilah menangis."

Renji yang ingin menjelaskan semuanya hanya bisa melihat wanita itu membawa anak kecil itu –yang dipanggilnya Lulu—pergi dan meninggalkan kesan jahat serta preman pada dirinya.

"Hei! Aku bukan preman!"

.

.

Tawa Ichigo meledak ketika Renji menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya di taman sore itu, tanpa bisa dicegah Ichigo memegangi perutnya yang telah sakit karena tertawa terlalu banyak. Tangannya menepuk nepuk bahu Renji seolah olah memberi pria itu semangat—walaupun jelas ia gagal—

"Kau dikira preman? Pantas saja— pantas saja kau dianggap seorang preman dengan rambut dan tato alis itu."

Renji melemparkan bantal pada Ichigo yang masih terus tertawa, menyesal kenapa ia menceritakan semuanya pada Ichigo.

"Berhentilah Ichigo kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berhenti tertawa. "Baiklah-baiklah. Maaf tapi kau memang pantas dianggap sebagai preman."

Satu lemparan bantal kembali melayang ke wajah Ichigo. "Sialan kau Ichigo, kau benar-benar bukan teman yang baik. Harusnya aku tidak menceritakannya padamu."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau memang tidak menceritakannya padaku, kau tahu jika aku menceritakan ini pada 10 orang pasti 1 orang yang tidak akan tertawa, sisanya akan sakit perut karena tertawa."

"Kenapa cuma 1 orang."

"Itu kau bodoh!" tawa Ichigo kembali meledak, dan Renji mulai melempar Ichigo dengan sandal yang ada didekatnya.

"Berhenti menertawakanku Ichigo, dasar jeruk!"

Ichigo kembali mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Baiklah, aku diam, aku tidak akan tertawa lagi, atau kita akan mulai bertengkar seperti kemarin."

"Baguslah. Besok kau akan berangkat untuk syuting video musik kan? Siapa pasangan wanitamu?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. "Kata Urahara san dia penyanyinya, namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Kau tahu?"

"Ah— dia kan wanita yang telah lama tidak kembali ke Jepang, aku kira dia benar-benar hamil dan merawat bayinya di luar negeri. Ternyata dia kembali."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. "Ternyata kau masih ingat hal-hal seperti itu kau benar-benar banci gosip. Terserahlah aku tidak terlalu peduli pada siapa penyanyinya, yang penting dia berhasil menampilkan akting yang maksimal selama syuting."

"Yah—aku juga berharap."

.

.

Hari pertaman syuting membuat Rukia terus berkeringat dingin, sudah lama dirinya tidak berada di depan kamera dan saat ia kembali ia benar-benar merasa seperti mengulang masa-masa pertama kali ia memasuki dunia musik dan akting.

Rukia mengangkat secangkir kopi miliknya dan menyeruputnya pelan. Tangan kirinya membolak-balik naskah yang ada di atas meja, berharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

"Kuchiki san."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata yang dilingkari garis hitam berdiri di depannya.

"Urahara san, maaf aku telah merepotkanmu." Rukia berdiri dari duduknya dan menundukkan kepala memberikan penghormatan pada orang yang telah membantunya.

"Ah—tenang saja yang penting kau berakting bagus, aku telah memilihkan yang terbaik untumu." Urahara tersenyum pada Rukia dan kembali menuju stafnya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pengambilan gambar.

Rukia menoleh lagi dan melihat lokasi yang dipilih sebagai tempat pengambilan videonya, taman kota kecil tempat anak-anak biasa bermain. Dan saat ini masih ada beberapa anak yang bermain, sepertinya mereka tidak tertarik walaupun akan ada sebuah syuting ditempat ini.

Cangkir Rukia kembali berpindah ke tangan kanannya, ia tidak sempat menurunkannya sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kuchiki san, lihatlah itu orang yang akan bermain bersamamu Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Rangiku, dan ia bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar seketika hingga cangkir yang ia pegang jatuh dan pecah.

"Ka—"

.

.

Ichigo menoleh mendengar suara pecahan itu, ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam berjongkok disekitar pecahan cangkir dan memungutnya satu persatu dengan panik, Ichigo mendengar Renji yang berbisik disebelahnya.

"Itulah orang yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu, Rukia Kuchiki."

Mata Ichigo menyelidiki pemilik rambut hitam yang setelah diperhatikan sekali lagi memiliki warna rambut hitam yang bercampur dengan warna biru tua. Ketika wanita itu berdiri tinggi badannya nyaris membuat Ichigo tertawa, terlalu pendek untuk seorang wanita yang berusia 17 tahun.

"Bagaimana? Cantik kan? Tapi sayangnya dia sudah punya anak."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, melihat Renji yang melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana bisa, itu kan hanya gossip, sudahlah lagipula aku hanya akan menjadi lawan mainnya di video musik ini. Urusan pribadinya jelas no 100 berapalah."

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Ichigo menuju ke arah pegawai rias yang telah memanggilnya. Menyayangkan ketidakpedulian temannya itu pada seorang wanita.

.

.

Tangan Rukia terasa sedikit perih, terkena rembesan kopi panas, reaksinya benar-benar berlebihan ketika melihat pria itu. Jelas Rukia sadar kalau ia bukan orang yang ia kenal.

"Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah seorang pria dengan kerutan yang terlihat permanen di dahinya. "Kau?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu di video musik ini."

"Ah— iya salam kenal."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat senyum terpaksa yang muncul dari wajah Rukia. "Ada yang salah, mereka bilang kau menjatuhkan cangkir kopi setelah melihatku?"

"Ah, tidak kau— ah iya aku kaget warna rambutmu terlalu mencolok. Hahaha," tawa datar Rukia mengakhiri kalimat bodoh yang baru saja dilontarkannya, dalam hati Rukia mengutuk dirinya sendiri jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar memulai perang.

"Oh— kalau begitu baguslah, tadi juga aku berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat tinggi badanmu nona."

Mata Rukia melebar, tangannya terkepal ia benar-benar tidak terima jika ada orang yang menyinggung tinggi badannya.

"Apa? Kau pikir rambutmu itu bagus? Aku rasa kau yang terlalu tinggi bukan aku yang terlalu pendek."

"Hei! Lihatlah tinggi badanmu, jelas tidak normal bagi orang seusia dirimu."

"Tahu apa kau soal tinggi badan?"

"Tahu apa kau soal model rambut?"

Setelah adu mulut terjadi Renji dan Rangiku datang memisahkan mereka berdua, pertemuan pertama sebelum pengambilan gambar pertama benar-benar buruk. Rukia pun menyadari kemiripan wajah yang dimiliki orang itu dengan orang yang dikenalnya, hanyalah sekedar kebetulan.

"Dasar cebol!"

"Kau jeruk!"

.

.

A/N

Baiklah Mss kembali melakukan kerusuhan di fandom Bleach, setelah sekian lama gak bikin fic Ichiruki dan terlempar ke fic crime, serta fic yang numpuk . Tapi hasrat buat bikin fic IchiRuki tak terbendung, akhirnya kebetulan juga ada yang rikues jadi sekalian aja deh XD

Mico—Micon ini fic kalian semoga kalian senang. Maaf karena terlalu lama tapi mss akan berusaha secepat mungkin buat ngupdate, sampai selesai.

Withloveforyou

2+4

RnR?


	2. Lunch

A Letter For You by mss Dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

AU, OOC.

Request Fic buat Mico and Micon

A Story begin—

Please enjoy it.

.

.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

Rukia menoleh mendengar suara itu, Ichigo Kurosaki sedang berbicara dengan Urahara, mungkin pria menyebalkan itu meminta sesuatu pada sutradara mereka.

"Baiklah Ichigo, kau sudah mengerti ceritanya."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tentang seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pria kan? Dan karena suatu hal gadis itu kehilangan pria yang dicintainya."

"Bukan begitu."

Ada suara lagi yang muncul memotong pembicaraan mereka, Rukia Kuchiki berdiri dan mendekati Urahara serta Ichigo.

"Itu cerita tentang seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang pria secara diam-diam. Dan ketika ia akan mengungkapkannya pria itu tewas dalam kecelakaan. Begitu kan Urahara sama?" Rukia tersenyum pada Urahara yang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan.

"Aku harap kau mengerti maksudnya Ichigo, seperti yang dikatakan Rukia tadi."

Urahara berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menuju kru yang ada dan menyuruh mereka bersiap-siap. Sementara itu Rukia yang akan berbalik mendengar suara panggilan dari Ichigo.

"Kau yang membuat naskahnya?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau begitu mengerti ceritanya?"

Rukia tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Kau lupa? Aku penyanyinya."

.

.

Taman tempat anak-anak bermain, seorang gadis duduk di kursi taman itu dan hanya duduk di sana, menyendiri seolah-olah tidak ingin ditemani siapapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, melihat seorang pria dengan rambut oranye menyapanya, ia mengenal pria itu tapi ia tidak memiliki hasrat untuk membalas pertanyaannya. Tapi secara tiba-tiba pria itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan tertawa.

Gadis itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan eskpresi yang berbeda, ia memasang wajah cemberut dan memukul pria itu. Pria itu tertawa dan duduk di sebelah si gadis, menarik kepala si gadis ke bahunya dan membiarkannya bersandar.

"Cut!"

Teriakan itu menghentikan adegan awal antara Rukia dan Ichigo, Rukia masih belum mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Ichigo, hingga pria itu melihatnya dalam jarak sangat dekat.

"Maaf," Rukia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, entah kenapa ketika bersandar di bahu pria itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang kembali padanya, mengulang kenangan yang telah hilang.

Ichigo hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Rukia, dan beberapa saat kemudian Urahara menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Bagus sekali, hanya beberapa kali take saja kalian sudah bisa berakting dengan baik. Ichigo bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Rukia untuk makan siang."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin terlihat. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ah— aku bisa makan sendiri, tenang saja." Rukia segera memotong tawaran Urahara, dan berdiri menjauhi kedua pria itu, menuju ke meja rias.

"Ya sudah Urahara san aku makan dulu , setengah jam lagi aku kembali." Ichigo pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Urahara yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ketidakpedulian Ichigo pada seorang wanita.

.

.

Suasana restoran tempat Rukia menikmati makanannya terlihat sepi, dan ia menyukai kedaan itu. Ia lebih menyukai berada diantara kesunyian daripada harus berada diantara keramaian, yang padat dan penuh dengan suara berisik.

Ia melihat hidangan yang ada dihadapannya, porsi besar yang tidak main-main, ia jelas bisa menghabiskannya. Tapi hari ini ia harus makan sendiri, sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

"Hei."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, seseorang dengan rambut oranye menyapa dirinya kali ini, wajah yang sama dengan wajah yang ia temui beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau juga makan disini?"

Rukia mengangguk, dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang terlihat berbisik-bisik melihat Ichigo Kurosaki datang di restoran itu.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Silahkan."

Ichigo menempatkan diri di kursi yang ada di depan Rukia, meletakkan seporsi nasi kare yang masih hangat. Rukia melihat porsi yang bisa dibilang sedikit itu dengan tatapan heran, atau memang porsinya yang tidak normal.

"Kau makan sebanyak itu?" Ichigo menunjuk 2 buah piring yang ada di hadapan Rukia, seporsi nasi kare dan seporsi sushi.

Rukia mengangguk, mengambil sepotong sushi, dan mengunyahnya.

"Kau seorang gadis dan porsi makanmu sama saja dengan porsi dua orang, aku heran kenapa kau masih pendek."

Rukia meihat porsi makan Ichigo, porsi yang terhitung sedikit untuk seorang pria. "Daripada kau, makan seperti porsi diet. Kau seperti seorang wanita."

Ichigo menghentikkan aktivitas mengunyahnya, melihat Rukia lalu mengambil sepotong sushi miliknya. "Bagaimana kalau kau aku bantu makan saja, kebetulan aku sedang lapar."

Rukia memasang wajah cemberut lalu menarik lemon tea milik Ichigo. "Kalau begitu lemon teamu kuambil."

"Hei, bagaimana aku minum nanti?"

Rukia mengambil gelas lemon tea itu dan meminum isinya hingga tinggal setengah. "Sayang sekali, sudah menjadi milikku."

Ichigo menghela nafas lalu mengangkat tangannya pada pelayan dan meminta pesanan segelas jus jeruk, ia tidak bisa melawan Rukia saat ini, ia paling benci kalau harus ribut di meja makan.

"Baiklah, ambil saja lemon tea itu, aku rasa dengan dua porsi makanan kau juga butuh dua gelas minuman."

Rukia tertawa kecil lalu, menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. "Pengganti lemon tea mu."

Ichigo mendorong lagi uang itu kehadapan Rukia. "Anggap saja aku sedang mentraktirmu."

Dahi Rukia sempat berkerut karena rasa heran, ia menunggu Ichigo tertawa dan menarik uangnya tapi ternyata tidak. Dengan terpaksa tangan Rukia menarik uang itu, dan memasukkannya kedalam dompet. "Kau biasa makan disini?"

"Begitulah."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan mereka masing-masing, Rukia juga merasa senang karena Ichigo secara kebetulan menemaninya makan hari ini. Begitupun Ichigo, sebenarnya ia datang ke restoran ini setelah mengikuti Rukia, atas paksaan Urahara tentunya.

"Kau, yang membuat lagu itu?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, setelah semua kunyahannya masuk ke kerongkongan ia menjwab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Jelek?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya penasaran saja. True story?"

Tangan Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya ia menurunkan sendok yang ia pegang sejak tadi. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo muncul, mempertanyakan jawaban Rukia. "Kenapa tidak tahu?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum, menatap keluar jendela lalu memamerkan senyumannya kearah Ichigo. "Tebak saja sendiri."

Ichigo lalu terdiam, dan menyadari kalau pertanyaannya agak aneh, mungkin terkesan ikut campur, ia tidak akan bertanya lagi setelah ini. Mungkin saja ia bisa merusak perdamaian ini dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya.

.

.

Tatsuki Arisawa, ia selalu bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil di taman itu, dan saat ini taman tempat ia bermain dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal dengan banyak kamera dan peralatan yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya.

"Ini? Apa?"

Mata Tasuki berusaha menjangkau ke segela arah, berusaha untuk mengenali seseorang yang bisa ia tanyai, tapi tidak ada. Beberapa anak kecil yang biasanya bermain ditempat itu pun sudah menghilang. Sekarang ia kembali memperhatikan beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri dan memperhatikan mereka, ada satu wajah yang tak asing, ia mengenalnya bukan hanya di TV tapi ketika mereka masih satu sekolah dulu.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo berbalik melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya, teman lama sekaligus lawan main karatenya ketika masih SMA dulu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab panggilan Tatsuki yang kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang syuting disini?" Tatsuki bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ichigo, kali ini ia melihat seseorang lagi, seorang gadis yang duduk dengan kaki bersilangan dan mengenakan kemeja putih panjang. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna hitam, atau mungkin biru. Begitu manis dan terlihat feminim.

Tatsuki menunjuk gadis itu dengan ujung matanya. "Itu lawan mainmu? Cantik juga. Tidak tertarik?"

Ichigo tertawa lepas, Tatsuki hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. "Tingkahnya seperti preman aku tidak terlalu tertarik."

Kepala Tatsuki mengangguk, hanya bergumam 'oh' dengan pelan. "Kenapa harus syuting disini? Biasanya kan banyak anak-anak yang bermain disini."

Kepala Ichigo terayun kekiri dan kanan, mengangkat bahunya lalu mulai bicara. "Jangan tanya aku, tanya

sutradaraku."

Tatsuki tahu kalau peembicaraannya dengan Ichigo tidak tepat, sepertinya pria itu sedang sibuk. Langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia ambil adalah menyingkir dan besoknya berharap ia bisa ada ditaman ini dengan anak-anak kecil itu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Tatsuki melangkah menjauh, beranjak dari Ichigo keluar dari daerah taman yang mulai dipenuhi dengan banyak orang – terutama para fangirl – yang meneriakkan nama Ichigo dengan hebohnya, dan menatap Tatsuki dengan tatapan iri.

Kaki kecil Tatsuki melangkah, menjauh dari lokasi syuting. Membiarkan dirinya menghilang di belokan jalan. Teman lamanya telah berubah menjadi orang hebat, lalu apa dirinya?

.

.

'Rukia terjatuh dari tangga dan di tahan oleh Ichigo mereka bertatapan lama hingga kemudian Rukia menjauh dan kembali menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Ichigo yang kemudian menaiki tangga menyusul Rukia.'

Mata Rukia melihat skrip itu dengan penuh tanya, bagaimana bisa Urahara membuat skrip yang memperlihatkan kalau pria itu menyukainya. Padahal sampai akhir pria yang ada di kehidupan nyata itu tidak pernah menyatakan apapun padanya. Rasa suka ataupun apapun, atau lagu yang ia buat bercerita tentang hal itu?

Rukia tidak mengerti, skrip ini dibuat untuk menyimbolkan lagunya, lagipula ia percaya pada Urahara, pria paruh baya itu sutradara video musik terbaik. Jadi ia hanya tinggal menrurut saja pada skrip ini.

"Sudah siap?"

Mendengar seruan itu Rukia bersiap dan meletakkan skripnya yang hanya ia baca tadi, satu hal yang ia suka dari membuat video musik. Ia tidak perlu menghapalkan dialog apapun. Tapi ekspresi jelas sangat dibutuhkannya. Rukia berhenti di atas tangga, dan Ichigo menyusulnya.

"Action!"

Rukia berusaha untuk tampak jatuh dan Ichigo menahan tubuhnya, ia tahu semua yang ia lakukan tidak lebih dari gerakan robot yang telah deprogram, kaku.

Urahara menerikkan kata cut, ia tidak terlihat puas dan mulai mengarahkan Rukia untuk benar-benar terlihat jatuh secara alami. Rukia mengangguk dan meminta maaf, mencoba melakukannya lagi dan gagal.

"Kau bisa serius tidak? Aku tidak mau mengulang adegan yang sama seperti ini." Ichigo kali ini yang mulai mengeluh, seolah-olah segala kesalahan adalah milik Rukia.

Rukia mendesis kesal, berusaha untuk mengulanginya dan kembali gagal, hal yang sama terulang sampai lebih dari 5 kali sampai kemudian Urahara berdiri dengan kesal dan berteriak. "Ichigo sepertinya Rukia sudah lelah bagaimana kalau kita hentikan dulu."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat Rukia yang berada di atasnya, terpisah beberapa anak tangga darinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu a—"

"Tungg—" Rukia kali ini turun dari tangga tanpa persiapan, sepatu hak tingginya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan reflek kakinya yang ingin turun dari tangga lebih cepat.

Tubuh Rukia limbung dan ia merasakan rasa nyeri di kakinya, Rukia menutup matanya berharap dirinya tidak akan menyentuh kerasnya ujung tangga, tapi tidak, tubuh kecilnya kini berada di dada seorang pria dengan rambut oranye yang mencolok. Ichigo menahan tubuhnya, hingga ia merasakan kalau seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

"Hati-hati kalau turun, kau hampir terjatuh midget!"

Rukia tidak membalas keluhan Ichigo. Tapi mereka bertatapan sebentar, Rukia bisa melihat mata coklat Ichigo, dan Ichigo bisa melihat mata violet Rukia. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam hening, sampai kemudian Rukia melepaskan diri dari Ichigo.

"Cut!"

Rukia dan Ichigo melirik ke sumber suara yang kemudian tersenyum puas. "Ternyata dengan cara seperti ini efektif juga."

"Apa? Kau membohongi kami?" Ichigo berteriak kesal, lalu melihat kea rah Rukia yang juga memasang ekspresi yang sama dengannya, tapi Ichigo melihat lagi ada beberapa bulir keringat yang turun dari wajah Rukia.

Rukia yang merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya segera menempatkan diri di anak tangga dan duduk. Memijat-mijat pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Sepertinya benar-benar terkilir."

Urahara pun menghampiri mereka berdua dan menatap Rukia yang terlihat kesakitan. Ia merasa bersalah ternyata ia telah melukai modelnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah sakit dulu, mengobati luka terkilirmu Rukia kau masih bisa—"

Ichigo mengangkat Rukia dengan bridal sytle dan membawanya turun dari tangga. Sementara itu Urahara tersenyum puas melihat reflek Ichigo yang begitu cepat dalam membantu wanita itu.

"Hei, turunkan aku, aku masih bisa jalan sendiri." Rukia memukul pelan lengan Ichigo, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas begitu Ichigo mengangkatnya dari tempat ia terjatuh tadi. Ia tidak tahu tapi mungkin saja pipinya sudah berubah warna kali ini.

"Aku mau syuting ini cepat selesai, kalau kau memaksakan diri dengan berjalan kakimu akan lebih bengkak dari sekarang."

Rukia terdiam, ia sedikit merasa terhina seolah-olah syuting dengannya adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan tapi ada benarnya juga kata-kata Ichigo, kalau ia memaksakan diri jelas kakinya akan bertambah biru nanti, dan kalau hal itu terjadi ia bisa saja harus menunda syuting sampai sembuh.

Rukia terdiam dan membiarkan Ichigo membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian ia mendengar teriakan dari luar. "Urahara san aku akan mengantarkan midget ke rumah sakit."

Midget? Rukia nyaris berteriak dengan penuh protes mendengar ucapan itu, tapi terlambat, ternyata Urahara hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Rukia kalau besok kau masih bisa syuting dan kakimu sudah sembuh hubungi aku ya."

Rukia mengangguk lalu membiarkan Ichigo duduk di kursi pengemudi dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Di bangku penumpang ia hanya bisa terdiam membiarkan Ichigo memacu mobilnya menjauhi taman tempat syuting mereka.

.

.

A/N

Hallo! Disini mss Dhyta kembali dengan fic yang masih berlanjut.

Entah kenapa buat fic yang satu ini agak susah juga nentuin karakter Rukia yang kesannya patah hati.

Bukan karakter sih, kan karakter aslinya udah punya Tite Kubo, tapi situasinya.

Kalau emang agak OOC maaf deh~ Maklum emang agak susah bikin fic yang gak ada OOC-nya.

Ok! Mico Micon ini lanjutan fic request ada yang kurang comment aja ya

Review?


End file.
